lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΠΟΡΡΟΦΗΣΗ ΦΩΤΟΝΙΩΝ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός ( Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Νοέμβριος 18 του 2016 Η Απορρόφηση φωτονίων στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα έδειξε ότι συνοδεύεται από σημαντικές ποσότητες της αύξησης της μάζας ΔΜ στα πρωτόνια (p) και νετρόνια (n), γεγονός που τελείως λαθεμένα θεωρήθηκε από τον Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (1905) ως αποτέλεσμα της μετατροπής της ενέργειας του φωτός σε αύξηση της μάζας. Ως γνωστό ο Αϊνστάιν στην πρώτη του εργασία του 1905 πίστευε τότε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, και αυτό είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να νομίζει ότι στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο έχουμε μόνο αύξηση της ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου (hν = ΔΕ), ενώ αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του "Η ΕΞΈΛΙΞΗ ΤΩΝ ΙΔΕΩΝ ΣΤΗ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ" έγραψε ότι το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο ερμηνεύεται με την αναβίωση των σωματιδίων του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Δηλαδή στη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας ο Αϊνστάιν υπέθεσε λαθεμένα τη μετατροπής της ενέργειας Ε = hν των φωτονίων σε αύξηση μάζας ΔΜ. Ας σημειωθεί ότι το 1872 ο Γερμανός χημικός Meyer προέβλεψε ότι τα σωματίδια του φωτός του Νεύτωνα, που τα επιβεβαίωσε ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner (1801), όταν εκπέμπονται συντελούν στο λεγόμενο έλλειμμα μάζας (πυρηνικά φαινόμενα), ενώ όταν απορροφώνται προσφέρουν στην αύξηση της μάζας όπως συμβαίνει στο φαινόμενο Compton. (Βλέπε τον Meyer στην εικόνα ). Αυτό βέβαια δεν το γνώριζε ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 με αποτέλεσμα να αναπτύξει τη θεωρία της άκυρης σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), αφού στη θεωρία του παραβιάζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που μας δίδαξαν οι αρχαίοι ΄Ελληνες φιλόσοφοι (Greek philosophers reject EInstein). Εντούτοις ακόμη και σήμερα κάτω από την επιρροή των αρχικών ιδεών του Αϊνστάιν πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν στη λαθεμένη υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της ενέργειας σε μάζα. (Energy does not turn to mass). To αντίστροφο βέβαια συμβαίνει στη λεγόμενη ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ όπου λόγου χάρη κατά τη διάρκεια του σχηματισμού του δευερονίου από την αλληλεπίδραση των νουκλεονίων, θα έπρεπε το άθροισμα των μαζών του πρωτονίου και νετρονίου να είναι ίσο με τη μάζα του δευτερονίου (D). Όμως όλα τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι η μάζα του δευτερονίου είναι μικρότερη κατά μια ποσότητα ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 που ονομάστηκε έλλειμμα μάζας. Και πραγματικά από την πειραματική μέτρηση της μάζας υπολογίστηκε η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = ΔΜc2 ύστερα από την εφαρμογή της λαθεμένης ερμηνείας της περίφημης εξίσωσης του Αϊνστάιν E= mc2, διότι στην πραγματικότητα η εξίσωση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 αποτελεί μέρος της γενικής εξίσωσης από τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του νόμου της ενέργειας και μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) που προέκυψε από την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης με βάση το διπολικό φωτόνιο που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” το 1993: ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Ας σημειωθεί ότι ύστερα από 10 χρόνια συστηματικής μελέτης δημοσίευσα τη νέα εργασία μου “Nuclear atructure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) η οποία παρουσιάστηκε και σε πυρηνικό συνέδριο που έλαβε χώρα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» (2002). Έτσι για να μην παραβιάζονται οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας απέδειξα με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που ακυρώνουν τις θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν ότι η ενέργεια σύνδεσης του δευτερονίου ΔΕ = 2,2246 ΜeV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 2,2246 MeV. Άλλωστε σύμφωνα με το μοντέλο του Bohr και την εξίσωση του Schrodinger o νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας ισχύει στο ακέραιο και κατά το σχηματισμό του υδρογόνου, όπου η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ=13,6 eV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια φωτονίου hν = 13,6 eV. (Bohr and Schrodinger reject Einstein). Εκείνο που απομένει τώρα είναι να δούμε αν πραγματικά το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 στο δευτερόνιο ή στο υδρογόνο μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 (όχι του φωτονίου του Αϊνστάιν ο οποίος λαθεμένα θεώρησε ότι το φωτόνιο είναι το κβάντο των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα), αλλά του διπολικού φωτονίου με μάζα m = hν/c2 . Είναι γεγονός πως η απορρόφηση του φωτός στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο δεν ερμηνεύτηκε σωστά από τον Αϊνστάιν ο οποίος επηρεασμένος από τα άψογα μαθηματικά των άκυρων εξισώσεων του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) θεώρησε ότι τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν του Planck (1900) είναι κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Έτσι για την ερμηνεία του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου αγνόησε τη μάζα των φωτονίων και χρησιμοποίησε μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας παρουσιάζοντας την εξίσωση hν = ΔΕ. Στην πραγματικότητα η παραπάνω εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν θα έπρεπε να στηρίζεται όχι μόνο στο νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας αλλά και της μάζας διότι το μοντέλο του διπολικού φωτονίου με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης του φωτονίου με την ύλη που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Όμως, επειδή στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο η μάζα του φωτονίου είναι αμελητέα τα πειράματα δεν έδειχναν τέτοιες λεπτομέρειες όπως συνέβη και με το μοντέλο του Bohr. Γι αυτό το λόγο παρουσιάζοντας o Αϊνστάιν την απλή εξίσωση μόνο του νόμου της διατήρησης ενέργειας ο κατάφερε το 1921 να κερδίσει το βραβείο Νόμπελ. Δυστυχώς στην άκυρη ειδική σχετικότητα ο Αϊνστάιν παραβίασε και τη δική του την εξίσωση της διατήρησης της ενέργειας με την υπόθεση ότι στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν οι δυο ξεχωριστοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας αλλά ο νόμος της μετατροπής της ενέργειας σε μάζα. (Einstein rejects himself). Ας σημειωθεί ότι στα πλαίσια των νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας ο J.J. Thomson πρότεινε ότι η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια συνοδεύεται από τη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα, γεγονός που χρησιμοποιήθηκε από τον Kaufmann (1902) ο οποίος δικαιολόγησε το πείραμά του περί αυξήσεως της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου με την απορρόφηση της λεγόμενης ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας, ενώ ο Lorentz στον οποίο στηρίχθηκε ο Αϊνστάιν υπέθεσε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στον απατηλό αιθέρα τον οποίο απέρριψε πειραματικά ο Michelson το 1887. (Thomson and Michelson reject Einstein). Ανάμεσα από τις πολλές περιπτώσεις της απορρόφησης του φωτός από την ύλη διακρίνουμε την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου γ από το υδρογόνο ( Η ) στο μοντέλο του Bohr με τη μορφή γ + Η = e + p όπου το δεσμευμένο ηλεκτρόνιο (e) γίνεται ελεύθερο ηλεκτρόνιο. Φυσικά εδώ ισχύει η σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ =c2 όπου τόσο η μάζα απορρόφησης του φωτονίου m = 13,6 eV/c2 όσο και η αντίστοιχη αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ = 13,6 eV/c2 είναι πολύ μικρές ποσότητες σε σχέση με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου ( 0.511 MeV/c2). Ωστόσο κατά την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου γ από το δευτερόνιο όπου καταγράφονται οι σχέσεις γ + D = p + n και hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 τα πειράματα έδειξαν ότι τόσο η μάζα απορρόφησης του φωτονίου m = 2,2246 MeV/c2 όσο και η αντίστοιχη αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ των νουκλεονίων ξεπερνάει κατά πολύ τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου. Κατά συνέπεια εδώ έχουμε μια πολύ φανερή αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ η οποία στα πλαίσια της διατήρησης των δυο ξεχωριστών νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας δεν οφείλεται στη μετατροπή της ενέργειας hν του φωτονίου σε αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ των νουκλεονίων αλλά στη μετατροπή της μάζας των διπολικών φωτονίων σε αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ των νουκλεονίων. Ένα τέτοιο φαινόμενο με απορρόφηση μεγάλης μάζας φωτονίου έχουμε και στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) όπου η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου στην ταχύτητα u αυξάνεται σημαντικά. Πραγματικά όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο, ως ηλεκτρικό δίπολο, αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου τότε χρησιμοποιώντας τα διανύσματα Εy και Bz γράφουμε Ey(-e)dy = dW Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dmc και επειδή τα πειράματα τα Weber (1856) έδειξαν ότι Ey/Bz = c τότε έχουμε dW/dm = c2 Δηλαδή αυτή η σχέση που μοιάζει με την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μας λέει ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της αλληλεπίδρασης του φωτονίου με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο η ενέργεια του διπολικού φωτονίου αλλά και η μάζα του dm = dW/c2 ή m = hν/c2 . Μάλιστα αν η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου πριν από την απορρόφηση είναι Μο (μάζα αδράνειας) τότε στην ταχύτητα u μετά από την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου θα αυξηθεί σύμφωνα με τη σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Έτσι με χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού αυτής της σχέσης θα δούμε ότι δεν ισχύει η απλή σχέση του Αϊνστάιν (hν = ΔΕ) αλλά η σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2. Δηλαδή M2c2 = M2u2 ή 2MdM c2 = 2MdMu2 + 2uduM2 ή dMc2 = d(Mu)u = dW και επειδή σύμφωνα με το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε Fds = dW = (dp/dt)ds =(dMu/dt)ds = d(Mu)u Τότε μπορούμε να γράψουμε dMc2`= dW ή ΔΕ/ΔΜ =c2 Τελικά αυτή η σχέση σε συνδυασμό και με την παραπάνω σχέση της αλληλεπίδρασης του διπολικού φωτονίου με το ηλεκτρόνιο με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon -Matter Interaction): hν/m =ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Με άλλα λόγια το φαινόμενο Compton δεν επικύρωσε τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν αφού εδώ το φωτόνιο προσφέρει όχι μόνο την ενέργεια hν όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν αλλά και τη μάζα του m = hν/c2. Φυσικά στην εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 μια και λείπει η ενέργεια hν καθώς και η μάζα m = hν/c2 από την απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου βλέπουμε ότι αυτή η σχέση είναι ελλιπής επειδή αγνοούνται οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας. Έτσι με την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης η εργασία μου του 1993 με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης. Επιπλέον από αυτή τη σχέση βγαίνει το συμπέρασμα ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της απορρόφησης του φωτονίου έχουμε να κάνουμε με ένα σύστημα μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων το οποίο συνεπάγεται τη συστολή του μήκους και τη διαστολή του χρόνου, ενώ οι νόμοι του Νεύτωνα έχουν διατυπωθεί στα πλαίσια των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο καθώς κινείται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c τη στιγμή της αλληλεπίδρασης με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου θα έπρεπε ταυτόχρονα να λειτουργεί με ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Δηλαδή Fe = Ey(-e) και Fm = Bz(dy/dt) στον ίδιο χρόνο (ταυτοχρονισμός) όπως συμβαίνει και στη βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση. Όμως εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm θα έπρεπε να καθυστερεί εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt που προκύπτει από την ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση, και για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα θα έπρεπει η ταχύτητα dy/dt να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. Δηλαδή παρατηρούμε ότι ενώ στις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις εξαιτίας της σταθερής μάζας αδράνειας ( Μο ) ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ωστόσο στις μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου η μάζα Μ μεταβάλλεται θα έχουμε αναγκαστική μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. (Discovery of length contraction). Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Russel στα συμπεράσματα του βιβλίου του " Ιστορία της Δυτικής φιλοσοφίας έγραψε ότι η νέα φιλοσοφία της Κβαντικής θα πρέπει να απομακρυνθεί από τον χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν. (Hawking Einstein Russel). Τέτοιες μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις εξαιτίας της απορρόφησης των φωτονίων παρατηρούνται όχι μόνο στην ατομική αλλά και στην πυρηνική φυσική. Αντίθετα στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, εφόσον δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή των σωματιδίων του φωτός, η μάζα αδράνειας κατά τη διάρκεια της μετατροπής της δυναμικής σε κινητική ενέργεια παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή κάτω από την μη αλλαγή του χρόνου όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων για τα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων. Category:Fundamental physics concepts